Goku VS Tailsko
by TrollficsGalore
Summary: Goku and Tailsko fight.


Goku from Dragn balls z and Tailsko from the fuury websites if ever have if you evr wundered what wood happen if these two people if they ever fought. and how the events wood that lead up they fighting. This the story of how that thing would happen...

Master roshi poot his feet up on the coffe table. He face was beet read and he his had a paper towel that was he jizzed in. He theew it at the wastbasket and it landed in 2 pts! he sed.

Then Master roshi axe himself a very philosophy question: Which was the more sadder: jerking off to sonic hentai or a fitness video infomershul that was roshi had just finished jerking off to? Also how did he know rule 34 exist if he had no internet? He had to was too curious to let the questions leave. He was like the little prince on this bitch and wanted to know the ansewr so bad that it was totallt wurth setting up the internet coneckshun which was crazy annoying and pissed him off so much but no matter becuz he did it.

Master roshi soon furgot all about his question because he was too busy with internet porn and had was become an addicted to it. He discoverd the millions of weird and crazy the fetishes of all the people and finally found some that was his own fetishes so he waasa so busy jerking off.

EVentusllay he started to jerk off to furries nostop for a year stright. krillin came to he house and sed Master rsohi you havent eaten in one hole year wtf are you doing with your life?

Master Roshi sed stfu

Then Krillin had an idea. "Hey we can use the dragon testiculls to wish for you have a girlfriend for your virgin ass! :D" This a grate idea becuz if Master roshi did not eat he wood shurly die.

Master roshi shit his pants becasue it was such a good idea that his brain came out penis. YAYZ he sed.

Using the dragun raydar KRilin found all the gragon ballz brought them back to master roshi and sed okay lets wish for a sex toy for roshi.

SHENRON GTFO HERE! he ssed unessicerily loudly

Shenron came out and sed "Yu dare disturb my slumber blah balh. Whut do you want?"

Master Rsohi sed can you get make me one of those furry girls plz?

Wtf is a fuury girl? Shenrn asked confusidly not that he wanted to find out lol.

"Huld on" sed Roshi and he went inside his house and printed out a picture he found on a website. It was a sexy lady vershun of tails from the sonic. Her name tailsko in case you dunno. "How about this one?" He sed

Shenron sed "Okay you wish has been granted" He made Tailsko reel.

Master Roshi jizzed blood and try to molest tailsko but she bitch slapped him. krillin was ._.

WAIT sed Roshi. I forgot to also to make her super horny now Im fucked! :'(

Krillin felt sad and sed "it okay we can get the dragon balls again." So he got them again groaningly.

UNfortuantaley the balls had carcks in them from too mush the use of dragon balls. Krillin sed "Oh well I guess we cant use them now"

But master roshi sed NO GET THE FUCKIN SHENRON OUT HERE RIGHT NOW! He sed caps-lockedly.

Krillin sed "But something bad will happen!" roshi sed Hell naw, bruh. He snatched the balls and summoned shenrin again.

"Its only been like six seconds can I plz get back 2 my life?" Sed shernron. (wut life?)

"Shenron make Tailsko super horny all the time then i promise I will leave you alone." sed roshi.

"Fine Ill see whut I can do." Unfrtuanatle when he tried to do it some bad shjit started goin down. He shatterd and died shenron did and all the dragon balls went up Tailsk vagina like anal beeds. The evil of the shadw dragons made Tialsko super powerful and total evil.

"I AM MOTHFUCKONG POWERFUL TO BE KILL BITCHES" taislko screem. She shot a big ass laser at the kame house and blew it the motherfuck up. Then Krillin sed "I will fight yoo!" He whipped out the destructo disc and threw it. Tailsko cught the dic and threw it back cutting krillin dick in half. He bleeded out and die.

MEANWHILE AT CAPSULE CORP

"What is that a powerful energy?" sed Vegeta. "It feel like omega shenron." Then vegeta got cokky and sed "Finally ill be able show kakarot up by beating him akl by myself!" Vegeta flew to the energy it was Tailsko.

"WHat kind blasted thing are you?" Vegeta sed when he saw tailko. Tailsk o didn;t not say anything becasue that make her more the badass and scary. Intsed her eyse looked creepy and she was total evil.

"I'm gonna fuck you up" sed vegeta. HE whent up and started punching her but she dodged it all and did a combo breaker. Vegeta dashed fourward and shot a galiko gun ad almost hit her but she dodged. Then vegeta whent super saiyan 2.

TAislko was O_O

Vegata face was :J "What's the matter did you rely think i was the fighint srsly?" He sed. "THE REAL BATTLE BEGINS!" he sed badassidly.

Vegteat then flew at her a millon miles an hr and punched her in the belly. then he did a superfast combo and kicked her in the FALSH! He screedmd and shot a bigass energy blast that blew thge fuck outta Tailsko.

"Mahhahahah a fox with tits what a joke" he sed badassidly and his face :J "Ithought though opponent more and a challenge of the siayin true siayin was a supersaiyan and katakrot but I was wring." He kicked her in the side. (She was lying on ground)

Dissida versin of esper battle start playing outta nowhere and vegeat got scared and sky grew dark becasue Tialsko was becomning getting much more power than you could possibly imagine. All the power of hell went in her body and she became beyond evil. her back was she got musculer and her back had black spikes coming outt she had sharp teeth and an evi eyes. She grabbe Vegeta by his nutsack and swinging him around. He got flew back at the wall and had to escape lik a pusy.

"Fuck he sed to himself" vegerta was bad ly damaged by Tailsko but would have to ask for kakarots help. He flew to Chi chi house and said wheer the fuck is kakartot?

Chi chi sed "mog wtf happened to you?"

Vegate "I got fucked up by some wierd animl thing I need help goku to beet it" he sed impatiently.

Chi chi was scraded because Goku left with shenronn to train. she sed this 2 vegetable.

DARM IT! sed vegeta. get the blasted dragon and get hcan so can get the kakatro out here! :(

She got a dragin rader and sed hey look all the dragonballs are in one place. Vegeat saw and sed "Thats where the blasted evil thing is it looks like hs eshoved all the balls in her pussy."

WLELL USE THE BALK STAR DRAGON TESTICLES! Sed chichi too-loudedly. So they got the black ster balls and use to wish goku was back to earth and was a grown man again.

"Wtf is goin on?" he sed

Vegeta sadi "listen kakartot theres a new evil and we must work together to beat it" so goku sed YES.

They flew to the lpace and found tailsko destroying the city milliins of people dying NOOOOO sed goku. Tailsko got a whole bunch of didlos and vibrators and carrying thejm while trying to fly away the porn shop manager sed "You HAVE To poaihy fro them those! :O"

Goku was beyond angry wentr super saiyam and flew at Tailsko vegeta helped. WAIT VEGEAT sed goku. "Your energy is too low and youe going to die if you fight nao!"

"stfu Kakarot!" sed vegeta. He putted he hands together and sed "welcome to the cenetr to super vegeta BIG BANMG ATTACK!" He fired it and it blew up the rest of the city. "VEGETA WHY?" screem goku

the dust cleer and tailsko was no damage walked out from it badassidly. vegeat died from no have no was too the weak and ran out of energy from the using the big bang atack.

"You're going to pay for all the innoocent lives youve destroyed" sed Goku. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...!" He start powering up.

Just then King Kai in other world felt the energy and had felt deemin energy, "How the fuck could thi shappen must be goku!" He was sweating an quivering. He contacted Goku.

"Goku hear me?" sed King kai voice.

"Huh king kai wtf do you want?" sed goku curiourlsy. "Goku I need you to defeatr tailsko or else before she gets to otherwurld!"

"What?" sed goku condusedly. "Whats gonna happen when she gets there?"

Kingkiai sed "she wants to get the demon power and get even more powerful you wont be able to beat her! 4 the love god use SSJ4!"

Gokyu started down Tailsko and sed "sorry, but it looks like I'm no gonna be able to hold bakc." HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA he sed and whent SUper Saiyan 4.

His face :[

Tailsko powered up her attack the PERVERSHUN CANNON He powerd up his KAMAHAMAHA TIMES TEN! They their attacks hit each other and started doing that thing that happeed when Goku and Vegate's ataacks hit at the same time in the saiayn saga when tyhhey were in the rocky area.

Goku an Tailsko both pushed there atacks at as hard as they could. Unfortunate as they and Tailsko beat HIM! His attack knocked back killing him instantly.

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! sed Tailsko.

Goku whent to odduer world which was heaven in DBZ laand. The big red guy sed "Goku wtf happened?" Goku sed sadly: I died from Tailsko. Shes evil and now she going to come here. OH SHIT he just remembered that that was very much nawt good. He contacted King kai somehow. KING KAI WERE FUCKED!

I KNOW STOP SCREEM! sed King Kai pissed-off-idly.

Just then Vegeta show up. He expresshun: :C

Goku: ^^;

Then vegeta bitchslp goku. YOU MORON YOU DIE! He screem in goku ears. Were gonig to have to face her now together and if fuck up this time were fucked for reel.

Then from the deepest depths of hell came a yellw and pruple fox thing it was Renamon demon goddes of yiff. "I will help you with my powers she said."

Tailsko busted in and killed the big red guy and blew up snake way killed all the kais badassidly and evilly. Goku vegate and renamon were ready to fuck her up.

Just then Goku sed vegate I have to shicking exposishun.

CANT IT WAIT?

No

Oky then say it.

Goku sed "When I was in when was and had 14 yrs old i was a fury and mad Tailsko whit a notebook. uploaded to an old image bored."

OMFG SRSLY BRO? Sed vegeta.

Ya rly.

THAT IS SO FUCKING UNIMPORTANT. sed vegeta.

O_O was goku face.

BAM Taislko bashed renamon in the belly and she flew into a wall. Then she absorbed Renamon somehow. she became TAILSMON. And was totally evil and more powerful than the devil. She also looked badass.

Goku and vegeta whent SSJ4 and fused.

WTF happened to you people? sed Tailsko

Thne Gogeta sed "I NO GOKU AND NOT VETGAET AND I THE ONE KILL!" He sed.

YOOOOOOOOOU! HE SCREEM.

He beet her the end/ 


End file.
